


The Love

by Havenaddict



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havenaddict/pseuds/Havenaddict
Summary: Nathan and Audrey start dating and maybe audrey took a test and it could have been positive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. MORE TO COME THOUGH.

Nathan and Audrey are outside of Nathan's house inside the Bronco.   
"So" Audrey said. "So what?" Nathan replied. "So why are we at your house?" For a minute after she said that there was silence she looked at Nathan. He had his hand on the back of his neck, he was nervous? Thinking about something he didn't want to say for sure. "I'm worried, after what happened Parker. Im afraid you'll get kidnapped again, it's all my fault. If I would've showed up a little earlier-" Audrey started to tear up, she didn't know why though maybe it was because she had someone who cared alot about her or if it was because she didn't want him to think it was his fault. "Nathan, it isn't your fault"  
"Yeah it is, I should've showed up earlier" then Audrey couldn't stop her tears from falling, she turned away facing the Broncos window. She didn't want Nathan to see her cry. He put his hand on her shoulder. He felt the warmth of her skin through the fabric. He made a weird coughing sound. Audrey stopped crying and turned to him "Im sorry" she felt as if it was her fault for Nathan's pain and guilt. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Here came her tears again. Audrey hated crying it made her feel weak. "Come on Parker lets go inside" Nathan opens his door gets out and closes it behind him. He ran to passenger side where Audrey was sitting and opened her door "Thanks" crying Audrey said as she got out of the bronco. Nathan closed the door and him and Audrey then entered his house.

Nathan walked into the kitchen, "I have pancakes" Audrey smiled and nodded her head yes. She loved his love for pancakes its kinda cute. Her mind drifted off. Then she stopped. 

//I don't feel good

"They're done" Nathan said as he handed her a plate with two pancakes on it. "Thanks"   
"No problem" he smiled and grabbed the 5 leftover pancakes and started to cover them in syrup. "That much syrup and you'll get sick" he looked up. There was a tone in her voice he had never heard before it was kind of breathless. Audrey started coughing, "Audrey you ok?" Nathan ran to her as she fell out of the stool. "Earth to Parker, hello? Audrey!"

A hour later

"Parker please wake up" She heard him she had to wake up but she couldn't. She then heard a slight crying sound, Nathan was crying. She had never heard him cry before. Then she felt some energy. Then she opened her eyes and let out a sigh "Parker!" She looked at him "Were you crying?" He wiped his eyes "No" She smiled. He cared alot for her and it made her happy. "So what happened?"   
"I don't know you were eating your pancakes that I made, you sounded breathless and fell backwards. I called an ambulance. They said you have a fever" She then grabbed her stomach, "You okay Parker?" She shook her head no. She reached for a trashcan and then vomited into the trashcan. "Hello?" A Doctor walked in. "H-hi" Audrey looked up from her hospital bed. "So you seem to have Pneumonia" she layed there. "How bad is it?"   
"Not bad, is this your boyfriend?" The doctor said looking at Nathan. Audrey's cheeks turned red she looked at Nathan he was holding the back of his neck. He looked at her shrugged his shoulders. She nodded yes but shrugged at the same time. He nodded yes. She smiled "yeah" he looked at her with a smile. "Well take care of ms.Parker she needs someome there for her" She looked at him he looked like he just won the lottery. She smiled and then started to cough, Nathan got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Does she have to stay here"  Nathan looked at the doctor. "No, she is able to leave right now" Audrey started to get up and reached for her clothes grabbed them and entered the bathroom across the room.

At Nathan's house, Nathan and audrey are on his couch watching TV

Audrey snuggled closer to Nathan and looked up at him a smile he could tell that she hurt. Nathan couldn't kiss the pain away, nor was he a emotional helper kinda guy. He kissed her forehead then put his forehead against hers. She wanted to kiss him but she was sick. "Work is gonna be complicated tomorrow"Audrey said. He looked at her "your not going to work until your better, neither am I" she then sighed "I would argue but I'm tired" then she rested her head on Nathan's shoulder and fell asleep. 

She woke up in his bed. "Nathan?" She got up and headed twords the doorway and saw him sleeping on the couch. He was cute she walked up to him and shook him a bit. "Audrey?"   
"Yeah?" He looked at her she was shaking  
"You okay?"    
"No, I don't feel good" He frowned then sat up and pulled her close to him pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She looked weak, he could hear her ragged breaths. "You should probably lay down. I'll make pancakes." She looked sad and grabbed his wrist "please don't go" she was in pain and didn't want to be alone "I'll stay" Nathan sat next to her and put his arms around her. She felt happy here with Nathan. She felt safe and loved in his arms. 

//you gotta say it someday

"I love you" he looked down at her in shock of what she just said. "I love you too" he replied and she smiled and cuddled closer to him "why do you put up with me" he looked confused. "What do you mean?"   
"I mean like even when im a mess you still deal with me. I think by now you would hate me" he was suprised Nathan would never leave Audrey even if the world was ending. "Parker. I would never leave you I never have. You are just too important to me for me to ever ditch you" she started to tear up not only because she hurt and felt horrible but because she felt loved for one time in her life. Audrey was crying in Nathan's arms he loved her so much he didn't want to let go of her.

4 months later

"Parker, it's time to go everyone's gone including Laverne" Audrey looked up from her desk "But I have to finish this" she looked back down picking up her pen. Nathan grabbed her hand "No lets go" she sighed and kept writing. "Parker, whats wrong?" He lifted up her chin with his hand. "Nothing!" She got up grabbed her stuff and ran out. "Parker wait!" Nathan yelled but she was already gone. Nathan kicked his desk and walked to the Bronco to see Audrey in the passenger. Nathan had drove her to work that day and she had left her phone at the gull. She was teary eyed and avoiding eye contact as he sat in the drivers seat. "Nathan I'm sorry, I-"   
"No it's fine" she looked at him seriously. "Take us to the cliff where we met, Please" he looked confused and started the Bronco. 

At the cliff

"So, Parker. Why did you wanna come here?" She wiped her eyes and grabbed his hand "I.. I'm Pregnant" he looked suprised and touched her stomach "I'm gonna be a dad!" She smiled and he hugged her. They were gonna be parents.


	2. Loving Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter!!! Please comment how it is. Im 13 and starting fanfiction.

6 months later

"Nathan can we go get cookies and syrup?" He looked at her with a smile and nodded helping her up "My back hurts" he rubbed her shoulders "I've read thats normal" she sighed he grabbed her sweater and helped her put it on. They walked to the Bronco Nathan opened the passenger door for her and then went to his side and got in "how about sushi instead?" He looked suprised, Audrey didn't like sushi "I thought you didn't like sushi?" She started crying. 

//what did I do now?

"Audrey what's wrong?" She smiled "You know me so well" she was still crying. She had mood swings and was very emotional. But Nathan didn't care he loved her and even if she was mad at him for no reason sometimes he still would deal with it. It didn't bother him. "I love you" he smiled "you too Parker, You Too"  
"These damn hormones" Nathan laughed "Parker, what do you want to eat?" She made a humming sound as she thought about what she wants to eat "Rosemary's!"  
"Ok let's go' 

2 hours later at Nathan's house

Nathan moved Audrey so she was looking at him. He held her face "Parker I love you" he said that as he leaned forward to kiss Audrey. The kiss lasted a while before oxygen was needed. Audrey was smiling at Nathan "Im glad I have you, I love you too" she started to tear upty "hormones" she laughed "yeah definitely" They kissed again and he picked her up taking them to his room. "Is this safe?" He looked up "yeah, and plus I can make my way around your stomach" she slapped him "Its not that big is it?" He shrugged and rubbed her stomach and kissed it "Can't wait for him to be here" Audrey smiled and grabbed him and pulls him up to face her. " I need you we can have baby talk later" he smirked and worshiped her for that night

2 hours later

Audrey opens her eyes and hears Nathan talking in his sleep. She looks over he's cuddling her smiling and saying things like "I love you parker", and groaning. Oh Nathan god could only know what he's dreaming about. She tucked her head against his shoulder kissing it. Nathan felt her touch and woke up "hey Parker" she looked at him "didn't mean to wake you up, what were you dreaming about?" He smiled and pulled her closer "About earlier" she smiled and kissed him and his hands went under the blanket down her body to her stomach. He broke the kiss in unison they said "woah" he looked confused "was that a kick from our son?" She nodded "I'm guessing that's what that was" he smiled and she teared up. "Three months left" she said smiling and they layed there smiling and waiting for their son to kick again


	3. Baby James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey goes into labor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik it took awhile for this to be published but with school and family. I've been really busy lately so enough of this and here is the fanfic.

Three months later

Nathan woke up and looked at the time on his clock, its 7:02. He sat up and slowly got out of bed not waking Audrey. He walked out of his room to the bathroom turning on the cold water in the shower then he undressed and got in.

12 minutes later

Nathan had a towel around his waist, and he walked into his room pulling out his clothes and getting dressed, after that he put socks on and put on his boots. He looked at the hallway to see Audrey looking surprised, and a little scared. "Parker, you okay?" She stood there for a minute in silence but then remembered she hadn't answered him "I think my water broke" Nathan stood up immediately " I'm gonna grab the stuff" he headed twords his room and reached for the hospital bags grabbing them. "Nathan, get me some clothes please!" Nathan heard her and grabbed her some clothes then walked up to her and set the other stuff down "arms up" "Nathan I can dress myself" he pulled her shirt off "I'm still gonna help" he helped put her shirt on and then helped her with her pants and then he reached for the bags picked them up and looked at Audrey "want help to the truck?" She shook her head no and started walking, Nathan sped up in front of her and opened the door letting her walk out and he locked it and closed it behind him. He opened Audrey's door and helped her in and put the bags at her feet. She groaned "you okay?" She looked at him seriously "just drive" he started the Bronco and started driving

It had been a 15 minute drive to the hospital and she was now in a room. It has been a couple of hours and she's pushing Nathan holding her hand encouraging her to keep going. She pushed until she heard crying. And then they cleaned the baby and put in Nathan's arms and Nathan put their son in Audrey's arms. Audrey held the baby as he opened his eyes, "He looks like you Nathan" nathan smiled "but he's got your eyes and nose" Audrey kissed the baby's forehead and smiled. "You gonna call Duke?" Audrey asked. "Yeah" he pulled out his phone calling Duke. Audrey was holding the baby thinking about everything at once, having a family with Nathan, their son, giving him the family his parents never had. It was amazing. "He's on his way" she nodded. 20 minutes later "Hey you three" Duke said as he walked into the hospital room "That feels really weird to say, so what's his name?" Audrey looked at Nathan and shrugged. They were having a conversation in there heads

_We didn't name him!_

_I know_

_What is his name gonna be_

_I don't know_

_Me neither_

_What about James?_

_James?_

_Yeah_

_I like it_

_James Thaddeus?_

_No not my middle name thats just mean._

_How about James Prudence Wuornos_

_I like it_

_Then James it is_

"His name is James Prudence Wuornos" Audrey smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked it :) Ik this chapter is short but I'll finish it later today. I'm writing this before school.


End file.
